oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Minds Think Alike
Into The Black Snow Even though the clock had just hit 12:00 pm in the afternoon, outside it seemed like dusk. The streets were illuminated by dim light posts, and subtle rays of sunlight made certain places a bit more brighter than others. This was due to the thick clouds which extended to almost the whole island of Negrsneg. The island of the Black Snow was true to its name, as charcoal colored snowfall rained down, the product of snow merging itself with volcanic ashes. Constant blizzards were a common thing on this place, sometimes lasting for weeks. This only is made worse by the unholy tremors of an active volcano that shakes the entire island on a constant basis, which is located on the south. Not only that, but the entire piece of land sat upon a dormant super volcano, whose awakening would obliterate the entire island and the ones nearby. This was a truly mysterious island, as sunlight barely hit the surface, almost all life on the land was just plain white. The locals were easily identifiable by their pale white skin and red eyes, whose eyesight had developed to adjust to the scarceness of light. But as with many locations in the New World, this island, with its strange colorless beauty, also had a darker shade to it. Because of the harshness of the land, it is mostly inhabited by its pale locals, which settled in various villages and towns across the island, usually nearby one of the various natural hot springs. However, in the past, many foreigners stepped unto the island, mainly for work, as the island was home to various oil extraction and refinery facilities. Indeed, the island is also a rich source of natural materials such as oil. A fateful event occurred years back, which caused all operations to be abandoned, as well as creating resentment from the local towards the World Government, and slowly isolating the island even more from the outside world. But still, one factory survived. Only accessible by travelling through a geyser filled canyon, known as Geyser Path, sits a town full of criminals and refugees, where the only remaining oil extraction factory and refinery exists, as well as where many underground dealings are taking place every moment. The locals do have knowledge of the dark dealings going on in Taneko Town, but they simply turn a blind eye to it, as a certain group of pirates has made a deal with them; every illegal business will take place ONLY in the town, and the locals are to be left alone. The locals do benefit as well, as is with these businesses that they have access to food and products not found on their harsh home. Today, the town was even busier than usual, as a certain event had caused that many individuals with scientific expertise had set foot on it. Eren Gyo, a scientist formerly employed by the Marines and World Government, had been working secretly with a group of researchers in order to create a devastating weapon, one that would cause widespread genocide to all the corners of the world. Following the clash between the Xros allied fleet, the Numerals, against the Marines and the "Black Ops", one of the pirate groups who participated in the event, the Reaper Pirates, continued with their momentum, and for some reason began attacking several Government ships and those belonging to countries and kingdoms, in order to abduct scientific experts for some unknown purposes. Though these attacks received the most attention, several abductions in guarded locations were executed in a swift and stealthy manner at the same time. This threat forced Gyo's hand, and with his colleague, Wung Juno's resources, sent a message to many of those experts who were probably in danger, and offered them a deal. Gyo's plan was simple, aid him in finishing his weapon and making it even deadlier, send the weapon to Mariejois to serve as an example of its power, and later sell it through the underground. But there was a catch, the scientists would have a way of activating the weapon remotely, making the weapon itself "malfunction" when in the hands of their buyers. When the weapons were activated, those affected by it would have no other choice than to also buy the antidote from the scientists themselves. Indeed, it was a biological weapon. A fast acting, deadly virus that once inside a human host, it evolves various ways to spread itself into other hosts. So far, it has been developed to the point that when an victim is infected, by the point it's effects are visible, it has already infected those around him. The virus's effects become visible after 12 hours on a body, on animals it takes double the time. It causes bodily decay from the inside out, while still keeping the victim alive for at least 72 hours. No amount of physical strength, willpower nor devil fruit will stop it's effects, although if the antidote is administered before the 48 hour mark, there may be a slight chance of survival. It also causes excessive blood hemorrhage, to the point the victim begins vomiting blood at the 12 hour mark. Also, their bodily pores expand massively, and produce a type of fungus that produces a stench and spreads the virus to anyone nearby at 12 hours after infection, entering nearby bodies through their pores, noses, mouth, and even eyes. The virus then proceeds to consume it's host, fueling itself by destroying and consuming everything from it's cells, all the way to it's bones and organs. Even after an infected victim dies, the virus keeps consuming the remains, to the point of leaving only an empty husk of skin, bits of muscle and tendons. This is possible because of the virus's deadliest quality, it's almost undetectable to a body's defense mechanisms, and when the cells finally notice the virus, the foreign body is already to strong to eliminate. Gyo and his team had developed quite the deadly weapon, but they wanted more, they wanted the virus to be even stronger, and be able to be completely controlled by them, maybe even aided my nanotechnology, or something that would make the chances of survival after being infected absolutely zero. He had spread this piece of information through the Wung Family's channels, resulting in the gathering of many high profile scientists on the island, some well, were forced to come against their will, as to not have them taken by the Reaper Pirates first, others came because of genuine interest of collaborating, and other, simply out of curiosity or other nefarious reasons. Wung Juno walked towards Gyo. "I've already informed all the researchers that, in less than an hour, they are to gather at the refinery for your speech." "Excellent. How many have gathered?", asked Gyo. "At least one hundred. Counting the ones you brought with you, it sums up to about a hundred and thirty," answered Juno, while the duo walked towards the oil factory under an icy blizzard. Gyo chuckled confidently. Even if one of the scientists tried to take the weapon for himself, or sabotage his plans, they had contracted the support of a powerful mercenary army, known as the Iron Legion. No enemy, from within or without, would be able to cause any sort of disturbance on their plans...or so they thought, as this information had spread through a few channels that weren't intended. Without the scientists knowledge, the location and intentions of their gathering was leaked, whether intentional or not, the news would definitely attract the attention of unwanted visitors, aiming to crash the scientists plans for their own purposes. While the scientists made their way to the factory, in order to prepare for Eren Gyo's speech, some of the unwanted visitors would begin stepping foot on the island, while others, were already there. With all the opposing factions and forces gathering on a single island, there's no doubt the repercussions caused by this event would shake the island far worse than any volcano could. At the entrance of the oil refinery, Nyctimene and Vrag were waiting for Gyo and rest of the guests. Their outfits contrasted greatly against each other, and so did their silhouettes. One was a woman statuesque only by normal standards, donning a scantily clad dress that left little to the imagination despite the rigidity of the climate, while the other was a wall of man, being twice over twice as tall as the average person and even wider, having pauldrons that accentuated the broadness of his shoulders. Both were wearing a piece covering their visages: a visor for Nyctimene and a demon red mask for Vrag. “We’ve been waiting for you, Gyo-sama”. Nyctimene stepped into the snow, her bare feet sinking with a faint popping sound. Nyctimene could feel the cold permeating her body, though she had little to fear from it. “Our analysis of your virus has just been completed. We have tuned out the compatibility of the pathogenic agent with our nanomachines technology to 100%”. “The airborne defenses of the island are operative also”, Vrag said. “Just look above you”. He pointed out at the sky. For normal eyes, it was a nothing than a gigantic black curtain of snow mixed with ashes, a mass of thick clouds spanning for miles and miles with little more to bring then a hails and snowstorms of obsidian. Sharper eyes- Gyo eyes were as sharp as they could be- could see dots mixed in the spot, tiny specks of metal giving away and nearly invisible glimmer. They were found spread on the ground, were fresh snow had just poured, and they were teeming in the dark nimbi above. “We’ve been utilizing the dark hue of the snow to mimetize a net of small sensors, and used the snow current to diffuse them everywhere. We can spot the tiniest pebble coming near us with no fail and without cumbersome uses of Kenbunshoku Haki. Any intruder and would-be invaders will be dealt readily and swiftly”. Ory snuck onto the island wearing a hood over his monitor-like head. The little cyborg didn't want to attract too much attention to himself, every doctor on this island would love a chance to disassemble and study him. but if the rumors of Dr. Domogato being on this island was true, that meant the closes thing he has to family was still alive, and seeing his father alive again would be worth the risk. Travelling through the Geyser Path, Ishimasu and his escorts walked towards the refinery in the center of the island were Eren Gyo waited for them. They walked in silence, where the only noise was that of the Geyser collapsing. Shura interrupted the silence, asking Ishimasu: "Doctor, do you known what Gyo wants gathering this many scientists?". Ishimasu, with a serious expression, answered: "Just like you, I'm curious to know." At that moment, Koichiro interfered in the conversation. "Good it might not be. Otherwise, he wouldn't ask us to come to this ruined place." Ishimasu stopped suddenly, talking to his guards in a serious tone. "Be prepared for everything,. We don't know what surprises awaits us in this island." Said that, they kept walking through the canyon. While one man decided to blend into the crowds another desperately wanted to stand out. White C. Ryan walked amongst the people with a swagger and power in his step looking down at hoards of geniuses he believed to be idiots in comparison to his own mental prowess. "Hmm look at em all the hoards drifting using their hollow little brains hopefully I can find someone of interest this lineup has yet to astound me" the skinny man thought as he slowly made around while he grasped a small item tightly clutched in his left hand "little do these simpletons know I have something their brains couldn't even begin to comprehend". ---- While all had been a tranquil stillness for those present on Negrsneg, on the horizon grew something that hadn't been graced upon the island in ages. Slicing through the deep waters of the ocean that surrounded the island of whiteness was not one, but seemingly two battleships. It was unknown how many followed the two, if any, but that didn't matter. These two massive ships posed an immense threat, as one was dressed with a marvelous show of lights, dancing on and around it's grand beauty. Yet, it knew better than to disturb the King in slumber that commanded the mighty Iridessa. "Capt...I mean, Rear Admiral Gambi Marlow Sir!" Called out Lewis, standing before Marlow with nothing but respect for the Marine. Unlike most of the crew, who were still a bit wary of the Rear Admiral after the events that had taken place at Mahavira, Lewis kept an unwavering trust and faith. "We're closing in on Negrsneg, should I contact Gyokuryū now?" He stood in a salute, his shoulders keeping a short of lax position. As Lewis spoke, the party of lights and the dancing that serenaded the mighty ocean had ceased. Out of fear, each and every strand of his kingdom looked forward to see how their master would react. Would there be anger? Delight? Even a hint of gratitude perhaps? There was no telling, which made even the life of the world pause to watch. "Appreciated, Lieutenant Lewis." Marlow stated with a sense of familiarity. The brightness gave a sigh of relief, as did Lewis. "I'll be right on it, Rear Admiral Marlow." Lewis replied, ending his salute and kindly excusing himself from Iridessa's captain's quarters. That left Marlow, once more to reflect. He glanced at his hands, seemingly observing them. Before saying anymore, he clenched them, instead glancing over to the majestic show of grace and gruesomeness that was Balduriemma. "It should've been by your edge." He calmly stated. "Only the tainted can truly be banished by the light." He continued, sitting once more in silence as he awaited the call from the other shit. Hidden behind the mightiness of Gambi's vessels, another ship approached Negrsneg. It was rather small in size and its design was quite simple, yet sophisticated. The caravel-like watercraft, made of dark red wood and decorated with intricacies of gold, had both the speed and strength to fastly travel and survive the unsteadiness of New World's ocean, reaching safely the Island of Black Snow. The tripulation was quite small too, as there was no room to fit many people on the ship. It was comprised of five individuals; four soldiers that roamed around the deck with their large coats and guns on hands, and a single man that stood quietly on the bow. His kimono moved with the harsh and cold wind in many directions, but his body stood still, like a statue, for the entirety of the trip. "Captain Sanzo, we've arrived -oinc." Cho, a lumpy and pinky individual, called out Sanzo. Not only it was his duty in the crew to inform such things, but he was concerned about the state of his captain. Sanzo, however, only really opened his eyes and moved when a single snowflake touched his forehead. "Thank you, Lieutnant." Sanzo said, his voice scarring Cho a bit as he thought his captain was already dead at this point. "Contact the other ships and wait for more instructions." With a salute, Cho left his side. Sanzo took of his gloves, feeling the cold burning the skin of his right hand. With a snap of his fingers, the wind suddenly stopped blowing, the snowflakes fell in weird directions, avoiding the ship, and the ship was completely motionless. He waited once more in silence, putting on his gloves, as the other Marines arrived at the place. The Den Den Mushi rang as a shadow blitzed through the ship to pick it up. "Huh!? Who's this? Hey Sanzo, Marlow! You guys there!?...I just wanna' say I hope ya' losers don't screw up! I don't wanna' have to clean up your- GUAAAAAHG!!!"...After making a terrified expression, the Den Den Mushi stood expressionless until a few seconds later someone answered again. "My apologies, fellow comrades. I have a few annoying kids on my ship." A sweet voice spoke through the phone towards the other Marine Battleships. It was none other than Vice Admiral Gyokuryū. They were at least a half hour behind all the marine ships that were already nearing the island. "I will not waste much of your time. Rear Admiral Gambi Marlow, as you know, you've been assigned by the higher ups to lead this operation. The other commissioned officers are to follow your orders. I, Vice Admiral Hale Osiris, have been assigned to act as support in the case of an unexpected situation. Rear Admiral, I know of your triumphs and honor, however, DO NOT hesitate to contact my ship if the situation gets out of hand." She took a brief pause, and continued. "Once again, for the sake of all, I will relay the details of the mission...Our priority will be the capture of all criminal scientists and their associates, and the protection of the citizens. We must also prepare for unexpected visitors and interference from criminal organizations and pirates. That being said, when met with violent resistance, it is vital that the people of the island are unharmed. We will be not well received, and yes, the locals involve themselves with the criminals that come and go of the island. But right now, we are here to protect them in the name of Justice. We will deal with their "status" after the mission." "Comrades, I wish you the best of luck." "Clank" Osiris walked to the ship's deck, followed by Futaryu Toki who was knocked out unconscious by her fist just earlier. "Damnit V-A, you never don't hold back....Uurrhg..." He massaged his head, still feeling the impact of her fist. Hey, you're waiting for him to make a move, aren't you?" Osiris glanced at his subordinate, and smirked when she saw him rubbing his head, still reeling from her strike. "I should've done something all those years ago...Back when I sensed that darkness inside you, Shiro...", she thought to herself. "Now when you focus your haki don't force it you must let it flow like a river" a familiar voice spoke rounding the corner meeting with the Vice Admiral "a crashing stream is a danger to itself and the land around it you must be calm" Futaryu Monoma was given advice to a young marine. "I don't understand whenever I try to make it flow it's like it all comes out at once I can't hold it" the young man was in fact marine Ensign ,Trigate Edwin. The young mans hands were dark as night coated in thick layers of armament haki. He attempted to spread the haki from his hands to his forearms but slowly the haki sparked and lost its flame as his eyes searched upwards he saw his superior and with a mighty salute cried, "Good day Vice Admiral Osiris". "I'm ready for the mission lets see how those smart dudes go against these HAKI COATED FIST" the ensign yelled as he clashed his fist together both covered with armament, but within seconds died out "DAMN" Amaro Rock who was watching Edwin's training greeted Osiris with a good day, then he approached her and asked, "Ma'am, Marlow will really be able to guide us to victory, I studied his history, even being highly decorated, I heard that suffered notable defeats, and has a very short fuse, can we really trust him as commander " "Remember to be careful, you lot." Another voice on the corner of the ship spoke. The man was of an average height and build, boasting medium-length black hair and modest facial hair. He was wearing standard Marine attire with a doctor's cloak over the uniform. "We're dealing with criminals who have captured scientists to develop something heinous. You'll have to let me deal with the diagnosis on the front line." This was Guimmard Reiner a , but of a lower station than Marlow himself. He was not promoted strictly for his combat abilities, although he was by no means weak, but rather, his expertise in the medical industry and other sciences made him a core part of virtually any Marine squad he was assigned to. He eyed Marlow in particular, "You're my commanding officer, Marlow, but don't forget we're equal in rank. If you make a stupid decision on impulse, I'm taking over the operation without any questions." Lewis continued to stand with a respectful stance, yet closer to the Den Den Mushi that was connected to Hale's ship than his captain. When Reiner emerged to speak, Lewis remained calm and stayed in his place. Marlow walked towards Reiner as he made his statement. All Marlow could think about was the immense disrespect that was being thrown towards him. First by Gyokuryū's lackeys and now by this man with an abnormally long yet magnificent display of facial hair. There had been not one, but two implications on Marlow's inability to lead such a mission. And that was one too many. The Oni gritted his teeth as he stood face to face with the other Rear Admiral, a clear power struggle seemed to be developing between to two by that simple comment. "Don't worry about my job, I'll do what I have to. You just stay in your place, do your job and try not to too much about me. I happen to understand your expertise is babysitting, so feel free to find some toddlers to watch over." Marlow spoke, mostly in an attempt to reassert his authority. On Gyokuryū's ship, the Vice Admiral walked over to Commodore Amaro Rock. "Commodore, you trust ME, right? Yet I have a tendency to be late, always give the enemy a chance to surrender, and have some weird way of calling people and my attacks, right? Is that enough for me to not be called competent? Possibly, but my record prove otherwise. Yes, I've failed, quite a lot. I've been criticized by my ways ever since I was a recruit, yet here I am." She turned around, looking at the Twin Dragons. "You see this idiot right there, and his brother? Both are quite troublesome cases, and quite disrespectful sometimes, mostly Toki. But their desire to help those in need and the pride they have when they were those coats on their shoulders, that is something no one can deny...." She turned her head to look the Commodore in the eyes. "Yes, Rear Admiral Marlow may be short fused, and he may have failed a mission or two. So have you, so have I. Yet I feel this operation is in good hands...Who know's...The Rear Admiral may surprise all of us with his skills." Smiling to the Commodore, she turned to Edwin, leaped into the air and punched him in the head. "You idiot!!! Who told you to stop practicing!!! 3,000 push ups HERE AND NOW!" "YES MAM-VICE ADMIRAL" Edwin yelled in haste quickly saluting and then placing both his hands on the ground and quickly shooting up and down. He turned his head to the two twins and mouthed "she scares me". The two twins watched the recruit begin his difficult workout while Monoma whispered and both the twins let out a small chuckle. "Hey man things look like this is too easy for you. here let us help" the older brother spoke as they both stood on the Ensign's back slowing down his progress. "YOU BASTARDS..." Edwin looked up at osiris and continued pushing against the floor "I swear when I'm a admiral I won't have to put up with this...but I will admit...it's kinda funny". After reflecting on his words and on what Osiris said, Rock with a respectful voice addressed her "my sincere apologies, ma'am let me go nets the campaign alongside Rear Admiral Marlow so that personally can prove his ability" Hale Osiris had picked up the Den Den Mushi, but seemed somewhat hesitant. When he was done bullying Edwin Trigate, Futaryu Toki approached her. "Hey, V-A. You okay?", he said in a serious tone, a bit unusual for him. "You know, Toki. It's shameful for me to admit, but more so than taking down the scientist's plan, and even saving the lives of the locals...I came for this operation, hoping he would show up.' She tightened up her fist. "I feel it is my responsibility to take him down." "Oh, you're talking about that rookie? The one who forced these scientists into hiding? I remember you mentioning something about you two being close when he was working for the Government. Don't worry V-A, Monoma and I-oh and of course little Trigate will be by your side...But if he indeed shows up, I'd like get a piece of him before you or Marlow go for his head." Vice Admiral Osiris gave a half smile, and picked up the Den Den Mushi. "Attention to all Marines on this operation, this is Vice Admiral Hale Osiris, again...I wish to speak about a certain matter, so please, hear me out quickly. You all must have heard that this "move" that the legal and underground scientists made, was because of a certain group of pirates began kidnapping them first from their homes, research centers and even Government ships. I-...have known the Captain of the crew for at least nine years. Sadly, I turned a blind eye to this man's "darkness", hoping he'd change...." Osiris took a pause and a deep breath before continuing. "Rear Admiral Gambi Marlow! I won't overstep on your authority on this mission, but I do have a request. IF the Reaper Pirates's Captain shows himself before our forces, a kill-on-sight order should be given immediately." Toki widened his eyes. The Vice Admiral, known for her "passive justice", for giving a chance for criminals to surrender and give up their ways, for pleading in favor of more humane treatment of criminals...is requesting a kill on sight order, and on someone she had known personally for years? This definitely seemed strange. "He's dangerous." She continued. "And the worst part of it, it's that he's a monster created by our own Government. We must not let his pirating career advance, for our and the innocent people of the world's sake...That would be all. Any information regarding the pirate I can gladly give, if any are interested. Regardless, I don't mean to shift our goals for the mission, but I just wanted to give a heads up to you officers know about this." Clank “What did you mean by him being a “monster” created by the Government?”, asked Toki, incredibly curious from that statement. Osiris leaned on the edge of the ship, taking in the cold breeze. “Sigh. The World Government, specifically, the World Nobles, have always desired to possess even stronger and more loyal soldiers. They...took a page out of the Devil's Playground’s book. Several groups of children were recruited in order to undergo training as prospects for Chipher Pol 9, and eventually be promoted to CP-0, working directly under the Celestial Dragons. But the truth was, the training was going to be nothing like the usual. The training would be torturous, inhumane and cruel, they’d be experimented and drugged. It was...a literal living hell for those children. And out of that pilot group, made out of more than two hundred children, after four years, a twelve year old under the serial number 00663, was the only survivor. You’d probably guess who that kid grew up to be...” During all her explanation, Osiris never faced her men or looked at her eyes, somewhat feeling ashamed of the cruel methods executed by the government she loyally works for. "Understood, Vice Admiral." Reiner affirmed, listening to Osiris' statement in detail. As a scientist and doctor of the Marines, he was well aware of the operation that Osiris spoke of. It was highly classified information, and theoretically she should be punished for revealing this information to other Marines. But in this case, he understood it. "If you all don't understand what Vice Admiral Osiris is trying to say, let me explain it to you in layman's terms, especially you, Marlow." Reiner stood boldly between his fellow Marines. "The Captain of the Reaper Pirates, Umori Kenshiro, knows every Marine trick in the book. We cannot approach him half-hearted. You make one wrong step, and we all die." Reiner looked keenly at Marlow during this entire statement. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" ---- No one... Almost no one stood by the deck of the Bijou. White, silverish hair blew only slightly along the cold wind, while everything else rocked in very small intervals. He held his arms by the sides of his body, face bearing no expression. His trench coat was to be finally put to use, after all, those were often used to protect against the cold, yet, he did wonder what cold was even there, even though his body shivered. William Parker simultaneously kept the cold soars of air at bay and made his own temperature stable by having his powers continuously shift through his body. Through it, Parker's body was set in a constant state of shivering, a common reaction found in many beings when they were faced with the cold, so as to keep the body warm. For that reason, layers of red surrounded his form. Parker glanced back into the ship, waiting to see if his sole companion would even bother to show their face. A single individual rose from the shadow of the deck of the ship. He walked with a certain air around him. Something about the way he carried himself radiated with supremacy. And each step he took seemed to reassure that dominance. If it hadn't been for Parker's presence, then Belialuin B. Samuel would be radiating the greatest strength in the area if not the entire island. "Are you ready to conquer, Parker?" Samuel spoke with the upmost respect for the man, only knowing what would be a consequence if he hadn't. Parker's attention remained in the scenario ahead, arms crossed and figure static. "I suppose as much, Hearts." He spoke out at him almost too quietly, making sure his low words reached Samuel through his powers. "I shall be evaluating your efforts," He nodded, again, without even a glance. ---- "Now entering Geyser Pass... Well, this is as far as I go for now." A man in a ragged cloak stood in the cold road, reading the sign. He walked back over to the town and into an inn. Walking over to the bar, he ordered a drink while he removed his cloak. Piercing red eyes and golden hair adorned the face and head of the mysterious man. He payed for the drink, and the phone he was going to use. For some reason, the Den Den Mushi on the bar had a device that prevented the call from being tapped. This bar was located in a village called Rocky Ravine. Passing through the town was the safest way to travel into Geyser Pass, to eventually reach Taneko Town, which lied deep in the canyon. As it's name suggested, Geyser Pass was a narrow road that allowed passage through the canyon. However, only the locals knew the way through, which made Rocky Ravine a gathering place for people serving as guides through the canyon. It didn't matter what your business was on Taneko Town, as long as you paid the fee, the guide would guarantee a safe trip. Although, many never reach their destination, as the unforgiving conditions of the canyon play no favorites. Whether a geyser erupted, or one of many dangerous and/or poisonous creatures who made their canyon their home attacked, there was always something to be wary of. The trip should be done by foot, and it'll probably take about three to four hours...Although, for some, stronger individuals, the trip could be done in mere minutes... "I've spread the "bugs". They should be on their way into the canyon." Said the blonde man as he talked on the phone. "Good...And tell me, have you seen anything unusual?", responded someone. "Well, almost all of the guides have been hired. Only a handful are left on the town. It's gotten quite busy." "Excellent. Once the "bugs" are spread through the island, I'll have eyes everywhere....Fufufufu..." "So, when will you deploy them?" "Soon. Contact me in thirty minutes, Samhain. I'll tell them to get prepared." "Clank" The man walked over to the bar and continued his drink. "Heh...bossy bastard." He said to himself while he drank his ale in one go, and slammed the bottle on the table, ordering another one. "I'll definitely kill you someday." On Taneko Town, a group of at least a hundred individuals dressed in black suits stood under the snow surrounding what seemed to be a large umbrella. Under it, sat a man dressed in purple and gray clothing. A large, loose sleeve on his right arm, and a katana rested on the side of his chair. It should be noted that the suited ones all carried katanas as well. In front of the seated man, was a large table, with a white cloth covering it. On top of it sat a sharpened knife and a towel. One of the men approached the table, and got down on his knees, the man sitting in front looking down on him intensely. "You know what you have to do, Kamizawa", he said to the suited man. The individual picked the knife, and while staring straight at the seated man's eyes, without a moment of hesitation, he cut off one of his fingers. He didn't scream from the pain nor flinched. Heremias covered the man's hand with the towel, and signaled some of the other men to tend to his bleeding. "Okay! Now we can eat!." The intensity quickly dissipated, as in a moment more tables were brought, and each table was filled with an assortment of deliciously cooked food. Heremias walked over to the watermelon, a rather large one. "Gather your strength and fill your bellies, brothers and sisters! As soon as Ishimasu arrives, our mission begins." The mood again got intense. "If anything were to happen, he's our top priority! We'll leave everything else to the Iron Legion until we have secured our target." He smiled back at everyone there, easing the tension once again. "Itadakimasu!", he yelled as a slight breeze blew through the table in front of him. One of the men was slowly reaching in for the watermelon, when suddenly, the watermelon was cut in at least fifty pieces. "What just happened?", whispered the same man to a woman besides him, completely surprised. "Oh you're new, right? To put it simply, the Commander cut the watermelon with the sword you see resting there on the chair." He looked at Heremias, who was still with his hands in a prayer position and his eyes closed. "Whaa? But...I didn't see a thing!!" "That's Commander Heremias's Iaido technique. He cuts with his sword faster than the eye can see....Oh and a word of advice, don't EVER touch Heremias's watermelon. Let HIM share it with you. Unless you want to die." The man gulped and nodded. Heremias sat back in his chair with a plate full of watermelon slices. "Sir, do you believe something will happen?" Heremias looked at him while eating. "Hmm...of course. Well rather, I expect something to happen. I'd be disappointed if it didn't." He put his plate down and grabbed the table cloth to clean his mouth. "I'm expecting HE and his stupid group to appear. I have to pay him back for how they humiliated Yoshitomi and the others." After completing his vigem through the Geyser Path, Ishimasu and his group cheated the city of Taneko, soon after entering the city Shura noticed that everyone in the city stared at them, having noticed this he approached Giriki asking him, "Giriki, because everyone in this city does not face this way," Giriki then said as he walked, this is not any city, instead of several criminals and affiliates of the underworld, they see us this way, because everyone here has or already had some deep connection with the underworld, ".They continued to walk with the snow falling under their shoulders, until Ishimasu stopped, after seeing a group of well-dressed people gathered together in a circle, then Giriki commented, "Looks like we found the commander." As soon as Ishiamsu approached the Men gathered there they opened the circle, so that the scientist could pass, he next to his group approaches Heremias who was sitting savoring his watermelon, Giriki greets him, and Koichiro addresses him directly "Seems to be having fun commander" Big Plans Eren Gyo, Wung Juno and his associates had arrived at the oil refinery, where he had told the scientists to gather for their meetng. He looked towards Juno. "Hey, have you brought those who, well, we had to persuade to come?" "Oh you mean those we had to kidnap, doing the same thing as those pirates were doing? Yes, my men should have brought them here to the refinery." Juno answered. Gyo scoffed at Juno's response, and proceeded to walk into the location of his grand reunion, but noticed something in the distance towards his left side. "Juno, why are those people in cages? Are they locals?...Wait, there are non-locals there as well. What is going on?!" Just as he finished his sentence, Gyo's eyes turned a bright yellow, as he stared into the cages. "What is the meaning of this?! "Oh...That. You see, just this morning, these people began acting quite weird and violent towards each other and anyone around. They even began to bite others, as if they were animals, and even bit themselves. My men and those yakuza fellows from the Several crew apprehended them. But now, they seem to have lost all that energy they had." "I see." Gyo said as he scanned the insides of his targets with his visual ability. "They look as if they are dead now, but they're alive. Order your men to quarantine them. They seem to have a foreign body affecting their brain and nervous system. We don't know if it's a virus and if it's contagious" Gyo continued walking, trying to seem as if he was fine, but he clenched his coat tightly. "I have a very bad feeling about this," he thought. "This is pure idiocy." ''Ory followed behind the group of scientests, a good distance behind, in order to avoid being spotted ''"I saw Domogato die. Why the hell do I think I'm gonna find him here? This seems like the kind of place he would have loathed. Still. If it is true, Then I got to get him out of here, for his own good..and for mine." '' Ory does not enter the Refinery, he instead watches the going ons from a window in half cover. ———- “Samhain, it is time”. The golden haired man walked outside, again standing just to the side of a sign that said “Now Entering Geyser Pass”. He waved his right hand in a motion reminiscent to someone opening a gate. Indeed, he had opened a sort of spatial gateway that connected the current location with a distant one. From it, four individuals would walk through and step foot on the island. One of them, a tall, muscular and monkey-like silhouette would scream at the top of his lungs just after setting foot. “Hooooooooweeeeeeeeee!!! Finally! I was getting all stiff and bored waiting inside that weird dimension.” He walked over to Samhain, looking down on him. The snow falling unto him and around melting because of a warm heat produced by the man. He looked around briefly just to turn back to Samhain. “So...isn’t the guy from the Cheesy Pirates supposed to be here with you?” Samhain looked up, clearly irritated by the approaching man. “Wallace Genki, I wasn’t informed about any of that. He’s supposed to rendezvous after you lot arrived.” He took a few steps back. “oh and...It’s the Cheeky Pirates, not Cheesy... That just sounds preposterous,” he added. “Tsk! Don’t try to act all smart on me!” Genki quickly began heating up, the snow now melting on an even wider circumference around him than before. He took a deep breath before proceeding to shout so loudly a breeze of spit and sound was sent towards Samhain’s direction. “HEEEEYYY! Melviiin! Gerbyyyy!! Toooonnyyyy!!! Saaaam!!!!” “This guy, he’s just randomly guessing and shouting names!? And that last one, he just gave up of even guessing one close to his actual name!” Samhain thought to himself as a drop of sweat came down from the side of his face. “Um...hey. GENKI STOP SHOUTING!! His freaking name is KELBY! Kelby of the Cheeky Pirates!!!!!”, Samhain exclaimed, tired of the pirate’s nonsense. “Uhhhg you bastard. You’re getting on my nerves! Why didn’t you say so sooner!?” Genki took a deep breath again, but just before he could scream again, Samhain covered his mouth while he leered at the Tontatta standing beside him, opening his eyes in disbelief at Genki’s nature, wondering how they actually have the patience to deal with such a character. “Just...stop. I believe you’re supposed to call him via Den Den Mushi...” “Oh! Right!”, Genki had just realized that was just the thing he was supposed to do. Finally speaking in a normal tone, he spoke through a baby den den mushi he picked out of his pocket. “Yo! Are you there? Is this “Beverly from the Sleeky Pirates? This if Genki, from the Reaper crew...where are you?” The small tontatta, Kire hoped up to his comrades ear lightly punched the side of his face to get his attention. He whispered Genki "It's Kelby and it's the cheeky pirates how are we gonna get respect as a crew if they think we are a bunch dumbasses". Suddenly, the Baby Den Den Mushi spoke back. "Yes, this is Beverly of the Sleeky Pirates." As the gathering Reapers continued their own fun, the Den Den Mushi spoke yet again. "I'm just having a bit of fun. Where have you all gathered?" The tone behind the Den Den Mushi was beyond lax, soothing even. And it seemed to speak without a care in the world. Genki turned his head to look at Kire, with his face having an expression that signified “I told you so”. “See!? He said Beverly from the Slee-...he’s messing with me, right? HEY! Keberly! Are you messing with me!?........I like you, stupid bastard.” Samhain rolled his eyes, he couldn’t fathom THIS being the crew of that man. He waved his hand, and a small gate opened on Genki’s hand, while another opened just above Samhain’s own, making the Baby den den mushi fall unto it from Genki’s hand into his own. “Kelby. This is Samhain, from the Wung Family. We are on the outskirts of Rocky Ravine Village, just before the entrance towards Geyser Pass. I’d advise you get here quickly. The “scouting bugs” have detected several presences arriving on the island.” Genki quickly changed his expression, and his eyes glowed as he activated his Kenbunshoku, which he had developed to certain stages that surpassed even his Captain’s own. His range widened bit by bit, as he took in the auras and intentions of the live beings on the island. Before he could expand further, towards Geyser Pass and Taneko town, he sensed several anomalies, probably belonging to the mysterious Iron Legion. He later took in the two incredibly powerful auras on the shore, several others also caught his attention, one of these was probably Kelby’s, while just arriving from the sea, several strong auras where emanating a powerful feeling of determination, which belonged to the Marines determined to uphold their justice. His Kenbunshoku reaching even beyond the island and feeling the aura’s intentions was quite the feat, and one of the reasons he joined the Reaper Pirates on their attack on the Numerals. Although he himself didn’t participate in the battle, he had stayed in the island just before Megido, where his Captain and Kire would clash against the Numeral, in order to detect and take care of anyone who would intrude on their battle. Returning his attention to what was happening in front of him, he spoke. “Kebelery, you seem to be quite relaxed...Cap’n ordered me to stay here at the entrance and to prevent any unwanted visitors from going any further...so, how bout you make me company and we take on those fools when they come this way, while Kire and the rest take care of the other stuff?” At this point Genki had already taken the Baby den den mushi from Samhain’s hands. Samhain walked a bit further from them, and pulled out his own Baby Den Den Mushi. “Hey. I just want to ask, is it okay to leave this part of the mission to Genki? I realize you trust your crew mates, and I understand you relying on Kire and the others, but he...he seems a bit childish for this…” “Fufufu...we barely know each other and you are already voicing your opinions about my crew...Very well. Let me tell you a few things. Genki may be loud, naive, impulsive and much more, but his sense of loyalty has no equal and his power is undeniable. There is a reason why I put Genki in charge of detaining any intrusion attempts. His physical strength is seemingly boundless, even I can’t hold a candle to his raw power. Not to mention he’s capable of shrugging off attacks that would mortally wound any of us…. In any case, I’d advise to not question my decisions any further, Donquixote Samhain. Now, leave me be. I think I’ll go and have a “chat” with a certain four-eyed powerhouse.” Samhain clenched his fist, angered by being treated as a mere subordinate. He, the one who carries godly blood on his veins. “Just endure it”, he mumbled to himself as he walked back to the group, which to his surprise were…”armwrestling?” He put a hand on his face while he turned his back to them. “We’ll wait here for Kelby to show up. Once he’s here, the rest of us will go through Geyser Pass and into Taneko Town, to execute our mission. I hope by then our associate over there has done his part…” Samhain turned around to realize that, they didn’t hear a word he said. Kire struggled as he attempted to land Genki's arm all the way through the dirt. "Yeah sorry I wasn't listening, but trust me I and my comrade will get the work done with haste. Also I wish for you to not treat either me or Genki here like common idiots we aren't on the Reaper Pirates to look pretty we are high class soldiers, fighters, workers, pirates, and as my okama friends would put it ''men of beauty'. '''NOW WATCH THIS DRIVE"'' Watching the friction between the three was Raizer, a member of the Reaper Pirates, who was accompanying Genki and Kire, upon seeing the feature of the ex noble upon hearing Kire's reply, he then said "I find Mr. Samhain worried, however do not worry , even though those two seem complete idiots, they are extremely strong and Mr. Kenshiro would not leave an important mission like this in their hand if they did not notice the message " The tontattan suddenly rocketed into full force planning to smash Genki clean to the ground. Listening to the commotion through the Den Den Mushi, Kelby let out a soft sigh. "Right, I'm on my way. And I hope you don't mind, but my captain decided to hook me up with a plus one." With that, the snail hung up. On the otherside of the line, Kelby began to stand up. He bit into an apple which already had quite a few bites in it. He tossed it aside without any further question. He started walking, yet looking back at his attending companion. "Hurry up Harlan. We've kept them waiting long enough." Harlan nodded eagerly. It'd been a while since he'd last seen action. He remembered his fight against Marlow, in which he had lost. Since then, he had gotten stronger. And he had gotten closure with the rest of his old family. As such, Harlan was feeling better than ever, but on top of it all; more mischievous. "LETS FUCKIN' DO THIS!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. The fourth member of the Reaper Pirates there was a young man, lying down on the ground, apparently taking a nap in the midst of all the commotion. He opened his one eye and yawned loudly. “Genki, turn up the heat a little, it’s getting cold again,” said the man with an opened jacket, revealing his bare chest and abdomen. He never took part in the crew’s arm-wrestling competitions, after all, he is physically among the weakest of the crew. Outside of it, the truth is he’s fairly strong, and a former rookie pirate from a few years back. “Oh and Genki, dude, it’s Kelby, come on man...” Said Liam Grim as he slowly stood up, revealing various scars around his body as his jacket flapped in the cold wind, also sporting an eyepatch and a black hat on his head. Kire looked over to his crew mate but did not release his grip with Genki "how the hell can sleep in this weather more importantly how can you sleep when there is a very serious mission? I want to get the hell out of this cold you guys think snow is bad imagine walking through it when it buries your entire body." ---- “The contagion has been already quarantined, Gyo-sama”. Vrag took a step forward. “Or, it would be more accurate to call it a “sabotage”: our technology has revealed the presence of microscopic insects having infected people as a way to scan the surrounding and gather information. Unfortunately, while not exactly primitive, their methods turned out to be rather… crude”. A spike of amusement tinged the Legionnaire otherwise deadpan tone as if he was a parent talking about the well-intentioned yet still rough attempts of their progeny to imitate his work. Nyctimene just smiled, her bare feet still drenched in the obsidian snow, the visor on her mask obscuring any feeling she may have on the matter. “We have provided our nanomachines to counter the bugs and destroy them from the inside, leaving the unfortunate victims as unarmed as they can be. Being virologists ourselves, we can’t afford being beaten at our game”. A smile etched on Vrag’s face. “But, if such noise disturbs you so much…” With a snap of his fingers, Vrag commanded the snow to rise. Or, at least, it was something very much like snowflakes, buried in the mixture of white crystals and black ashes. Coils of grey powder begun to crest into coils, then into tentacles, then into a pricker bush. Slithering into bars of the cage, the grey taps wrapped onto the prisoners’ hand and feet, then they muzzled their mouth. The still screaming and kicking prisoners tried to oppose the seizure with every ounce of their strength, their eyes flickering in every direction as their muscles contracted in violent spasm. Those efforts were all for naught: the gray powder put them all supine on the ground and covered their bodies in form-fitting blankets. Once the process was finished, they all looked having been drowned in a swarm of bees, the occasional jerking of their hands barely distinguishing them from dead mummies. “Nobody shall disturb us further, Gyo-sama. The fruit of our labor wait for us inside”. Vrag gave a nod to the scientist. The door opened automatically, sterile neon light and vapor coming from the laboratory. “''Tell me, Nyctimene, has Gyo already uncovered the source of the bugs?” Vrag asked his companions. Though that was not an accurate description: not a word was uttered from his mouth, he wasn’t even looking in the face of his comrade. Vrag and Nyctimene were performing a conversation akin to telepathy, made possible thanks to smart use of radio frequencies and a sprinkle of Kenbunshoku thrown in. “''There is over 90% of chances he hasn’t”. Answered Nyctimene. “''The pace of his breath, his perspiration and unusual level of adrenaline pumped through his body points to an anxious state of being. Also, he is not looking in the direction of Rocky Ravines, not even by chance, which is the place the electrical signals of the bugs point toward''”. The woman with a visor kept her smile frozen: thanks to her Deta Deta Fruit and the help of the B.140, she could visualize and process an uncountable number of data from the surrounding: from the droplet of sweats of their bodies to their P.H. to the composition of their blood and tissues… very, very little could be hidden before her very omniscient sight. Certainly not the nature and structure of the bugs, as well as the electrical fluxes coming in and out of them. “''Assimilation level is approaching 100%'',” Nyctimene said to Vrag, witnessing billions, if not trillions of nanomachines infecting and seeping through the bug like pesky parasites, getting control over the would be controller. “''We are now connecting to their grid and taking over their sensors. The culprit is Donquixote Samhain, an executive of the Wung Family''”. “''Well, a rather predictable answer, if I may comment. Our dossiers have always suggested a connection between those criminal groups. The alliance between scoundrels is now proof positive''”. Vrag whistled, though his eyes remained cold, almost unblinking. “''So, Gyo’s headhunters have stepped into the fray sooner than we expected. I wonder how many others are going after our guest’s brilliant head''”. Believing the best answer was the one he could check for himself, Vrag connected to the island-spanning network of nanomachines, believing using too much Kenbun would reveal his presence to the more spiritually attuned enemy. Unsurprisingly, powerful opponents were all on the way of the Geyser Path. High tiers Marines, Pirates… even members of a Yonko crew, the Monks. Were they in for a second round, after the match between Cynthia and Mitushide? The perspective truly… excited Vrag, who had its lips curling ever so slightly. “''Nyctimene, keep one of your eyes on Samahin. His spatial fruit could prove the most logistical trouble out of our enemies. We shall make our grand entrance and crack their antiquate system like a nut only if superior orders command it so. For the time being… we’ll be playing along their game and evaluate their worthiness''”. “''Roger''”, said Nyctimene, and with that, she closed her mental communication, never breaking her polite smile toward her guests. “Critical error, Kire. You got distracted.” Genki easily reversed Kire’s attempt and slammed him into the snow, winning the match, while winking an eye to him, both out of respect and teasing him a bit. So far, Genki was undefeated in arm-wrestling among the Reaper Pirates. “Well then, you guys go ahead. I’ll stay here and wait for Parvy and his plus one....Kire! Make sure you keep blondie safe, you know how the Cap’n gets when things don’t go well.” “Tch! You cretins...it’s not as if I need protection from you pirates,” mumbled Samhain under his breath. Genki ignored Samhain’s remarks and sat on the floor with his legs crossed, waiting for Kelby and his companion. On another location...”Captain Kenshiro! They haven’t been able to establish contact with your intended target. I think you should check the control room #3, something seems to be going wrong with the scouting bugs!” Kenshiro sat on his cabin, leaning back on his chair, while his hat covered his face. Four Den-Den Mushi sat on the desk just beside him, along with a bottle of expensive wine. The Den Den Mushi that just spoke to him sat in the far right, which was the one who connected to the rest of the Shinigami. Without removing his hat, he stretched his hand and picked the phone, “I’ll be there in a moment.” In the control room, at least six people sat in front of a wall full of monitors, trying to figure their way out of some sort of situation. These people were handcuffed and also had chains around their legs. “Hurry and figure this out, before HE arrives!”, exclaimed some grunt standing behind them, holding a rifle, who also wore a jacket which bore the symbol of the Underworld Organization, the Wung Family. “Hurry up and do it!!”, he exclaimed once again loudly while he lifted his rifle and pointed it at the six individuals. “I swear if you don’t resolve the matter in the next minute I’ll-“... His sentence was cut short, when suddenly he stood completely paralyzed and his eyes shone a bright white. The scientists sat there confused as did the other three guards in the room. A deep silence surrounded the area, and only the sound of wooden getta sandals approaching the room through the hallway was heard. As the steps got closer, the six scientists began to break in a cold sweat, and the three guards gulped, but the silence was such that they could’ve sworn their saliva went through their throat louder than ever in their life, and the sound of their own heartbeats was becoming deafening and unbearable. Such was the presence of the man who had just entered the room. Everyone stood completely still, breathing ever so slightly while their eyes were set on Kenshiro and the mysteriously paralyzed guard. Kenshiro had his head tilted down a bit, enough so that his eyes were not visible to those present in the room. He moved his head to the side just slightly towards the direction of the paralyzed guard. Almost immediately after, the guard, still with his glowing white eyes, took the rifle and pointed it at his own feet...and shot himself. It was so unexpected everyone jumped in the same place they were standing or sitting. Just after he shot his foot, the guard’s eyes returned to normal, and a second later, when he took in the pain, he screamed and fell to the floor while holding his bleeding foot. He was about to furiously demand an explanation, when he saw the green-coated man he knew all too well. He swallowed everything he was thinking of saying or doing, and struggling, he picked his rifle back up, and stood up, foot still bleeding, he tilted his head to the front in a saluting manner towards Kenshiro. “You should go and get that checked...go on, you’re dismissed,” Kenshiro told the guard. Trying to maintain his composure, he made his way out of the room. “Now...what is this little problem you’re experiencing?” “W-Well, Sir. Everything was fine until a few minutes ago. We managed to draw a layout of the island, and figure out most of it’s roads, passage ways and also the location for almost everyone. But suddenly, we not only lost control of our tech, we were able to conclude, based on the safeguards we had implanted on the bug’s operating system, that they were actually taken over. To put it simply, Kenshiro, sir, we were hacked...” Kenshiro finally lifted his head up and stared blankly at the monitors. “Hacked, you say?” “U-um. Y-yes! But we managed to...well, here. You can see, we almost managed to get a full view of Taneko Town. We were close to figuring out were Gyo’s experiment could be hidden...” “Hmmm. So you didn’t figure it out in time, right? And weren’t you people proud of these supposedly untraceable scouting mechanisms?,” Kenshiro asked, while still staring to his front. Slowly he shifted his gaze, passing it over each and every one of the six researchers held prisoners right there. Another one answered this time. “Yes! Mr. Kenshiro. D-Do not worry, we’ll have the system back in our control in n-no time!” “You better! I hope you don’t waste Mr. Kenshiro’s time!”, exclaimed one of the three guards standing behind. “Silence...” said Kenshiro under his breath. The room felt...heavier. There was an intense amount of pressure emanating from Kenshiro. Even the three guards behind felt the need to gasp for breath, while the scientists felt Kenshiro’s gaze staring them right into their very souls. One wrong word, and slight movement, and their lives would be forfeited right then and there. That’s what the nine people there felt. “Guys...I’m not in a particularly good mood. You’ll resolve this dilema and have everything back in order for me, yes?” When he spoke, they felt as if they were going to get crushed into the floor and sent down into a bottomless pit. Such was the overwhelming presence of Kenshiro, everyone on the ship felt his powerful aura. “That’s the Captain...and he’s pissed...”, said Kaname Dimaria to herself, shifting her body towards the control room’s direction, having felt her superior’s intent all the way from the large ship’s outer deck. Her body was in a flight or fight mode, even though she knew this wasn’t directed at her, it was the body’s automatic, primal response towards something fearful. “Yes”, said the scientists collectively, barely mustering the strength and courage to respond. Suddenly, everything went back to normal, the nine people in the control room felt much lighter and could breathe normally again. When they fully came to, they realized Kenshiro had already turned around and was walking out of the room, he had even picked up the data sheets and was carrying them on his hand without they realizing. The scientists immediately turned to the computers and continued trying to break through. “Fufufu...It seems we have some worthy adversaries on the other side,” he said to himself as he made his way into the ship’s deck. Finally reaching the deck, he walked all the way over to Dimaria, and stood beside her, giving his subordinate a slight smile. “ I guess I’ll establish contact my way.” Kenshiro then closed his eyes for two seconds, and opened them, which revealed his eyes to be glowing a shinning white, similar to that one guard moments ago. On Negrsneg island, a pale white man walked towards a rather dangerous direction. No doubt the local’s presence would be felt by the two Monk pirate members as he approached their ship. His pale white snowy skin, visible on some parts not covered by a fur coat, would definitely intrigue every non-local who came across a Negrsneg native. But this one had another thing which, to those laying eyes on the island’s natives for the first time, it wouldn’t be strange for them to believe this feature was also part of their physiology...glowing white, pupilless eyes. As the man finally stopped, he stood on the shore where he’d be visible to the Monks. “I never would’ve guessed I’d come across a man of your status on a place like this...William Parker...” The albino man spoke with two voices, as if he was two people talking at the same time. “My name is Umori Kenshiro, pleased to make your acquaintance...Pardon my rudeness, but I’m communicating through this vessel for the fact that I’m far away from here at the moment. May I ask...what business do the Yonko have on a remote island like this?”, said the pale man, as charcoal colored snow fell down all around them. Parker remained unfazed when a figure suddenly popped into the area, another person, another thought, just that. He stared out into snow, this time, letting the rapid air hit his frame, prompting his hair and clothes to flutter. Instead of responding the figure before him instantly, Parker gestured with a swipe of his arm from Samuel to Kenshiro, "Pleased to meet you, Umori Kenshiro." Even before Parker's gesture, Samuel already seemed to have started his walk towards the newly revealed individual. A soft smile had been drawn on his face, yet it didn't show the malicious intent he had for this vessel. The young man would leap down from the ship, a soft landing that lacked aggression. Reaching towards the vessel, as if offering a handshake, not one, but both of Samuel's hands would slip onto the dome of the person. His hands were placed seemingly around the temporal bone of the skull. "Umori Kenshiro? You're that punk who attacked the Xros Numerals right? Talk about karma, you infiltrated and destroyed the territory of a Yonko crew - now Parker the Conquer has come." His eyes seemed to wander the first time around. But as his speech ended, all three of his glowing red eyes converged on the figure of this albino skinned individual. "Wait for me, Kenshiro. I've always wanted to battle a rookie daring enough to challenge the Xros." As Samuel ended his talk, a sudden sensation would overflow the minds of the vessel. And as Samuel could tell, Kenshiro too would feel these effects. This wasn't a sensation of comfort, nor was it exactly some form of fear. It was a familiarity, but that type of familiarity that sends shivers down each and every one of your bones. Both, Kenshiro and his toy would see, hear, and even feel the monsters awakening within their minds. A strange albino insect, perhaps a centipede, crawled out of the nearing forest. The beast, immense in size, seemed to feast upon numerous individuals. An albino male with blond hair, familiar to the possessed man. Along with it, a red cloth and some sort of furry appendage that matched the shade of the torn outfit, familiar to Kenshiro, were one of many things within it's maw. Suddenly, Kenshiro and his unwilling accomplice would feel a stabbing feeling in their chest. This came from Samuel, who now revealed a massive sword in his hands that had dug itself into the skin of the possessed. The blood would splatter about as Samuel removed the weapon. The sound and smell of the red fluid would attract the centipede's full attention onto the body of the possessed. During it's feast, it's eyes would land upon the single body. But it was a body that binded two spirits. The creature in all it's anger of being interrupted during it's feast, leapt at the imposture. It's mouth hung open, seemingly stretching on into oblivion as a bone chilling roar filled the ears of the two individuals, so much so they could feel each and every vibration the unholy screech produced. But in reality, there was no sword, no blood or a massive centipede. A simple, yet effective technique to break anyone's concentration and plunge them into their darkest fears, a True Nightmare. The sudden emotional shock would be felt by both, rendering the vessel unconscious and destroying Kenshiro's control. Samuel let go of the man's skull, his body falling into the snow as Samuel looked back to Parker. "That should take care of that." ---- In Taneko Town, the distant explosions as the Warmongers paved their destruction hadn't been noticed by the town's inhabitants as of yet. The town was in the middle of a canyon and surrounded by a blizzard, so the chaos ensuing outside the canyon had yet to reach their attention. “Well, I guess I did my best in entrusting our safety to you.” Said Gyo referring to the two Iron Legion members who had just displayed their effectiveness. “In any case, I can’t let things like this distract me.” Eren Gyo finally arrived to a large room, where his guests, those who arrived willingly and unwillingly, gathered in order for Gyo to present to them his plans. Making his way to a makeshift stage, he looked around and noticed Wung Juno had vanished. “Where’d that bastard go at a time like this?” Outside the refinery, a man covered in a winter cloak stared at the events that had transpired there just moments ago. “Infections, weapons, and a secret scientist gathering. Rear-Admiral Reiner and Rear Admiral Marlow definitely need to hear of this! An undercover Marine soldier had successfully infiltrated into the town. He picked up a Baby Den Den Mushi, “Rear Admirals Reiner and Marlow! The leaked information was correct. There is some sort of gathering of scientists taking place right now, and I overheard mention of a secret weapon that will threaten the Government! I’m in a town called Taneko Town, it is deep within the island’s massive canyon...I have a bad feeling about this...I repeat, Rear-Guaaaaaaaahgghg!!” Invisible blades had pierced the soldier on his shoulders and legs. The culprit slowly revealed himself to be Wung Juno, using his Suke Suke no Mi. “Hmmm, Seems I found a little rat,” He said while taking the Marine’s Den Den Mushi from him, and pushing the blades deeper into the soldier’s body as his victim screamed in pain. "Silence! Though, I hope the message managed to reach your superiors...It is part of our plan after all. Come now, you’ll serve as a perfect demonstration for Gyo’s weapon." He took the bloodied and beaten up Marine, dragging him all over the snowy ground, into the refinery. Symphony of Destruction Kenshiro was paralyzed in place, as he felt the world around him withered away, and he entered a void. Those surrounding Kenshiro would feel something was wrong, as just moments before he was speaking into the distance, making contact with the Monk Pirates, now he was completely still, his eyes almost lifeless. Dimaria would try to approach her Captain, when suddenly, as if an invisible force had hit Kenshiro's face, his head was struck back in a violent manner. He had to pivot his leg in order to keep his balance. Kenshiro had his eyes wide opened, wondering what he witnessed. His body was slightly covered in a chilly sweat, and as if instinctively, he reached into his nose, wiping it off, he noticed his hand was stained with blood. “The hell was that?”, he thought to himself as he recovered his composure. “You lost control that easily?!! You STILL have a long way to go, Kenshiro!!! AHAHAHA!” “If you only listened to us more often, we could’ve assisted you better!!” The “voices” on his head began to speak loudly and annoying. “Shut up”, he whispered to himself. He looked at Dimaria, she was close to him, and clearly worried. He patted her head and signaled with his eyes that he was okay. “Fufufu, it seems the Monks didn’t come here to chat...that’s fine by me. Get me the Den-Den Mushi!” “Captain...are we, fighting those Monk members?”, asked Dimaria, not sure if now was the correct time to face such dangerous opponents. “If we play this well, we basically can just force everyone else to just kill each other, while we just achieve our goal and leave…” Kenshiro picked up the Den Den Mushi brought over to him. He also pulled out the documents with the data collected from the island. “Samhain, I want you to open ALL of the gates around sections B through F…” Samhain picked up his Den Den Mushi and after listening to Kenshiro’s order, he grunted, “tsk! Really? This’ll take a toll on me…” Samhain knew all too well the locations Kenshiro spoke off, as he had been on the island for a few days, working in order to improve the accuracy of the scientist’s data, among other things, as no map of the island existed and because of the intense weather, it wasn’t as easy to chart a map of it. His mission was also to install various “gates” around the island, that he could open and connect with faraway locations. The gates themselves are only detectable the moment they materialize into existence. Various portals around the island suddenly appeared, bringing in an ominous force. Samhain picked his Den Den Mushi, calling the Cheeky pirate. “Kelby! Look around your area, there should be a few glowing “portals” nearby somewhere. If there’s a Blue Portal, enter it! It’ll transport you to my location, right here on the entrance to Geyser Pass. And I suggest you hurry, Kenshiro is about to bring upon hell to this place, we don’t want you caught in the crossfire!” On Kenshiro’s side, he was grinning slightly at the thought of what came next. He began to glow with his body being surrounded in a deep dark red mixed with purple aura. Suddenly, a large “portal” appeared right in front of him, courtesy of Samhain’s powers. From this aura, Kenshiro expelled two spheres that entered the portal at great speeds. “Release, Musashi, Athena!” On the shore where the Marines were headed to, and on the Monk Pirate’s side, various yellowish portals suddenly appeared, though they were still located deep in the forest and obscured by the falling black snow. Though what came out of it became visible to them. From around the same location the albino vessel came to greet the Monks, various glowing eyes would peer from behind the deep forests, staring down the duo. Several feet in height, and at least a dozen pair of glowing eyes became visible. With the level of Kenbunshoku no doubt the Monks had, they would immediately notice, these new visitors were not human. Designed from a project to expand on the Pacifista model, these new weapons would fit under their name, the Warmongers, as their one and only purpose was the utter and complete annihilation of their targets. Under mysterious circumstances, only a few prototypes were able to be completed because of a sudden attack at the research facility away from HQ, where they were being manufactured. To prevent criminals from getting their hands on them, the head of the project, Kenshiro himself, supposedly blew off the facility, destroying all the research papers and prototypes… But now, it was clear it had been a ploy he had developed in order to get his hands on the project. As he revealed to Peg Nez just a week before, many of the disappearances of research material and experiments during his time in the Science Unit, was of course, his own doing. As the weaponized creatures appeared, they began to march forward, with mostly their head visible, standing even above the trees on the area. Without warning, all the Warmongers opened their mouths in unison, revealing a dozens of nright red lights, even brighter than the one from their eyes. From the distance they were from their targets on both fronts, the glowing dots would no doubt make those witnessing it feel uneasy at what was targeted at them. Just a few seconds was what it took for their charge to be complete, and the Warmongers fired off indiscriminately at their targets. Their fired beams were a deep red, and were designed to produce heat and power much greater than a Pacifista’s laser. Now, with at least a dozen on each front, the beams from the Warmongers made their way from the forest, above the waters and all the way to the ships. The dense snow and fog that covered the area was blown away by their attack as their traveled at astounding speeds to decimate their targets. But the Warmongers weren’t the only thing the invaders would have to worry about, as behind them, units of strange looking soldiers marched at the cyborg’s side. An experiment that was supposed to have been shut down, the creation of a powerful, clone army, known as the Death Knights, revealed themselves to had been under Kenshiro’s command as well. “Fufufufu. Even though their numbers are quite small as of yet, those clones are quite strong. They are much stronger than your average Marine or soldier, and far more resilient,” Kenshiro spoke out loud as some grunts brought to him a large, tube-like device, and he put it on his side, patting it as if it was his own baby. “CAPTAIN!...I-Is that, the Ten Plagues!?”, exclaimed Dimaria, as she began to tremble and blush out of excitement. “And why did you release those two?” The Ten Plagues, an experiment of Kenshiro’s own creation. An extremely powerful bio-weapon, that is capable of causing destruction on a widespread scale. Four years ago, the mysterious plague nearly decimated the Alibaba Kingdom, killing all it’s royalty and aristocracy, leaving only one prince who now rules as its king. “Yes, this is the plague, one of my greatest creations. “Four years ago, I failed to properly use this weapon. Yet, being at ground zero as the staff in charge of studying and understanding the “phenomenon”, I gathered sufficient data in order to improve the weapon. Though I hope my hand isn’t forced to the point of using it. Fufufu… As for them, I know the forces of the Warmongers and Death Knights won’t hold our enemies forever, so I sent in some extra support.” Even Hale Osiris’s ship, who was still quite distant from the rest of the Marines and the island, the explosions setting off on the island because of the laser beams of the Warmongers were visible as distant sparks illuminating the sea in the distance. “SHIT! What is going on!”, Futaryu Toki exclaimed. He looked to his side and saw his superior, gripping the side of the ship, veins visible on the side of her face as she gritted her teeth. Osiris was furious. there was also Amaro Rock who felt the shock of the Warmonger's shots and holding the ship shouted "DRUG !!!, what the hell caused a concussion of that level", facing Rock all noticed an expression of fury in the face of Osiris, bit the cato of the clothes and whispered "it seems that the thing is going to be ugly, in all these years serving Miss Osiris were few times that I saw her way" The Warmongers kept appearing from the portals on almost every town on the island, and fired off their lasers indiscriminately. Reaping Through Iron Kire paused for a second and began to scratch his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Oh, right, I was supposed to be a guide that never crossed my mind" the Tontattan spoke with sudden surprise he feared that the total loss of his mission would come back to haunt him "Genki don't tell the boss I forgot". The man waved his arm to signal to follow him as he escorted his allies to a canyon with walls of extreme height with steep, sharp cliffs "the cap'n choose me for my particular set of skills so trust me not a single hair on anyone's head will be so much as touched as I am here" Kire spoke as he planted both his legs down and shot himself into the air with great height surveying the area the land to see any on coming threats. "Continue moving forward and keep close to each other I'll keep an eye from up here and move ahead a little" the tontattan yelled to his fellow pirates as his legs struck the air and launched himself forward so as to avoid a potential ambush Monk See, Monkey Do Your Justice vs My Revenge That scent. That dastardly scent that Harlan would never forget. The hybrid had been beaten before, but again Marlow’s defense he had stood no chance. Despite Harlan’s bragging that he was an offensive prodigy, he had lost. He and Kelby were supposed to help out the Reapers, Harlan had promised Kerrim. And Harlan did care about Kerrim, like a weird brother. But right now, Harlan had the chance to fight and hopefully beat that damned Oni now. “Kelby!” Harlan exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I gotta go to the shoreline. I have a chance to kick some ass right now. You can hop on through with ‘em, I’m heading to the shore.” he finished. “I know I made a promise, but my need to kick that Oni’s ass is even more important than that.” Kelby was nearly stepping through one of Samhain's portal when Harlan started to cry out. Kelby turned around, looking at Harlan as he continued to talk about his need to take on someone. An Oni? Kelby had known that Harlan was considered dead some while ago by an individual of the name Gambi Marlow. But he didn't know much else about the situation beyond that. Kelby looked back through the portal, sighing at the situation. "I'll come with you!" Whoever this Marlow was, he had to be a Marine right? If Marines were here, then they likely were here on the intent to capture any pirates. So in one way or another, Kelby and Harlan would be fulfilling their end of the bargain by taking them out. Kelby took off to join Harlan in his impending rampage. Kelby may not have been as powerful as the mink-hybrid, no where near in fact, but he could do something during the clash. After all, if he couldn't, he'd have no right being amongst his captain's elite. Harlan noticed Kelby chasing after him, but the hybrid could tell that he wanted to come with him. Plus, his ears had picked up what Kelby had said. So the boy came to a halt, letting Kelby catch up to him. Harlan grabbed onto to Kelby, holding him like a spear. “I’ve always wanted to do this, but Judy’s spear is fuckin’ heavy.” he said, before throwing Kelby towards the shoreline at breakneck speeds. Harlan followed closely behind the projectile that was Kelby as he ran on all fours; as a wolf would. Without even the slightest of input from himself, Kelby was picked up and thrown like some sort of toy spear. He wanted to yell out as it first happened, this wasn't something he was used to after all. But at some point of the flight, it went from sheer horror to a joy ride to remember. As he closed in, Kelby once again was met with a sight of devastating laser light cannons. A rain of death and destruction, not unlike that from the town he and Harlan had just departed from. He came to a screeching halt as he looked at the show. The sky glistening in a bright, blinding luminescence as the onslaught continued. A battle of light. Who would win? Marlow walked towards the deck as he shot Reiner a quick, condescending glare. His eyes turned back to the party of sunny death beams that could spell the end for Iridessa or the Marine party as a whole. He gave a broad smile, his dagger-like teeth showing. The lasers grew closer and closer to the ship, the heat and intensity growing stronger by the moment. The Rear Admiral's eyes went crazed by the sight, as if being betrayed. After all, that's exactly what was happening. He reigned over light, and for it to be used against him was an insult to say the least. Nevertheless, the beams continued flying towards the Marines. Impact would be coming within an instant. Some may have braced for it, thinking Marlow was suicidal. But Lewis smiled with delight at the show he bore witness to. All the beams had become stationary, floating mid air as they got a certain distance near the ship. Marlow held an open hand up into the air, as if awaiting to clench something. He opened hand turned to simply two fingers, he quickly twirled his fingers around, the stationary beams following his whims. Marlow's smile remained through it all, the beams forming a sharpened end that pointed back to the shore. "I'll banish you all to hell." The man called out, he threw his hand forward, and as he did so, the beams followed. All the beams that were meant to rain on him were now heading back to their source. As the stray beams from the robots collided with the beams repurposed by Marlow, only his remained despite the others vanishing. Unlike the beams from the robots, Marlow's were physical and extremely durable, it could easily hold out against the assault. Eventually, Marlow's attack would rain upon the shoreline, striking and possibly destroying the machines sent to attack the Marines by Kenshiro. The possibility also remained that they would liter the terrian, or even strike the approaching combatants by accident. As Harlan came to a halt on the beach, he pushed through the various fights, kicking down Marines as he hunted down the source of the smell. And he found him. So, the hybrid came to a halt, getting back onto his legs to stand upright. “Hey, bluey.” Harlan called out within earshot of Marlow. “Ya miss me?" At the call, Marlow turned his head to look Harlan dead in his eyes. "You..." Marlow spoke, remembering that day at Parshva. He let out a brief sigh, turning his gaze back to the remainder of the battle. "I knew I should've stayed a little longer." Harlan made some finger guns, clicking his tongue as he did so. “You goofed there, bud. And now I’m alive.” Harlan said, teasing the Rear Admiral. "I'd suggest you run along. Otherwise you won't get up next time." Marlow finished, telling Harlan off. Harlan placed his hands on his chest, right where his heart should've been. "Aw, bluey." he began, an exaggerated pout on his face. "You're gonna hurt my feelings." "Demons like you don't have feelings. Now leave before you wish you stayed dead." Someone who has only done evil deeds. Threatened to murder innocents, and even gone as far as to resurrect from the dead? For all intents and purposes, Harlan for sure wasn't something normal. "Demon? Is that what you're gonna have 'em put on my posters now?" Harlan taunted. "Pft, clearly you got the brawns in your family." Marlow continued to look away from Harlan, examining the battle at hand. Opening a hand, a ball of light seemed to phase from his body, floating into the air. As it did so, it's size expanded and it grew spikes on the exterior. "Posters? You won't have any once I'm done with you." Closing his fist caused all of the spikes to rain down, exclusively striking the cyborgs and those alone. "That was nice and shiny." Harlan replied, pulling out his shotgun. It looked slightly different, as if it had changed every so subtly. He pumped it once before sheathing it yet again. "Now, are you gonna 'finish me'? No homo, of course." Marlow gave out a chuckle at the end of Harlan's comment. He turned his head to look the mink in the eyes, holding the gaze for as long as possible. He licked his lips, winking at Harlan afterwards. "I'm fine with a little 'homo' if you are." He teased, letting out a loud laugh. "KOSAHAHAHA! LEWIS! Handle this punk for me. I've got more important things to deal with." The young man, Lewis, stepped out. His silver hair somehow staying in place despite the strong shockwaves from the clash, almost as if it was an immobile force. He extended a fist at Harlan, showcasing his rings with a blank expression. "You're not worth Rear Admiral Marlow's time." “I remember you!” Harlan exclaimed. “You were there on that island too. Man, why’re you getting in my way?” the Hybrid asked. Within an instant, Harlan had unsheathed his dagger and thrown it with precision, going to send it blitzing through Lewis’ knee. The Power of Science Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Shouri01 Category:Tabor gorilla Category:GalaxiaWW Category:DamonDraco Category:Ash9876 Category:Ninshū Category:Normat1 Category:DoomyBoy Category:GranCrux